


rain down

by taonsils (mirokkuma)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT3, fluffiest fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirokkuma/pseuds/taonsils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun closes his eyes and just listens; Junmyeon yawns into his hair. It's not like they all get lonely in the same way Zitao does, but his ways of dealing with distance have endeared comfortable silences. It's nice to just sit with people you love, just be around them, Zitao explained the first time he asked Sehun to fall asleep with him from the other side of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rain down

**Author's Note:**

> My schedule this year looks fully booked with pointless sutaohun fluff. Set during the London visit at the start of January. But ok back to my longer projects now agh. ( ~~There is mama-ing, be warned.~~ )
> 
> ok but in my defence I'd already half-written this before I started the other cuddly sleepy thing I just did. ok. ; A;  
> ([how](http://36.media.tumblr.com/f5bd9852d718cca6b256623cde5c2f02/tumblr_ncczjhtmCc1qhmxnlo1_1280.jpg) [gorgeous](http://41.media.tumblr.com/c7f5e030c1cd6745fc39914926599f02/tumblr_n90brjrXfG1qhmxnlo1_1280.jpg) [does](http://41.media.tumblr.com/41eefbe2e3b38938d395b42c6f101f7b/tumblr_n6lmfza62A1qhmxnlo1_1280.jpg) [kjm](http://41.media.tumblr.com/8192e547e8a4a3674617df88e8b50f86/tumblr_n6dt204uU81qhmxnlo1_1280.jpg) [always](http://40.media.tumblr.com/dcec99d7f11bb1bd9488cd6a915a21a3/tumblr_ndu2bhGu7H1qhmxnlo1_1280.jpg) [look](http://40.media.tumblr.com/042eeb58e6e34b9b4000639c7556679e/tumblr_nhi5vlgkdA1rrtd4ho1_500.jpg) [in](http://40.media.tumblr.com/346c5b86388262140ec931946cd12ba5/tumblr_nio44eUKtG1rrtd4ho1_500.jpg) [selfies](http://36.media.tumblr.com/bc299bfe2d1fd9e00e19fa9d034f4ddb/tumblr_nerb1ohWZX1qhmxnlo1_1280.jpg) though (but the ones [with](http://36.media.tumblr.com/e48f2d967b83cdc1bad354bea9b59126/tumblr_ncq5cogLTO1qhmxnlo1_1280.jpg) [his](http://41.media.tumblr.com/f3ac18b0d003719bce650de8684010f5/tumblr_nbo6y1QAEE1qhmxnlo1_1280.jpg) [boys](http://scontent-b.cdninstagram.com/hphotos-xfp1/t51.2885-15/10453971_653181284766885_222451863_n.jpg) [are](http://40.media.tumblr.com/b3c4d6f858af8569a421b44a857a459c/tumblr_n6ozxstfJk1qhmxnlo1_1280.jpg) [awful](http://40.media.tumblr.com/c227d75fee3a37774369e5a02bdb6c70/tumblr_n64s05lb6u1qhmxnlo1_1280.jpg)))

 

 

It's been raining for eight hours and they've been filming for six.

  
"Smile, hyung." Sehun holds his phone at arms length and bends in, chin resting on Junmyeon's shoulder. The fur on Sehun's hood is home to enough clinging raindrops that Junmyeon's hair comes away wet when he tilts his head.  
  
"What if I don't want to?" he teases. Sehun's face on the screen in front of them falls. "If you're showing Tao what kind of time we're having here."  
  
"Then you'd be smiling."  
  
"I smiled in all the others." Junmyeon's been aware of Sehun and his raised phone out the corner of his eye all day, capturing anything and everything he thinks Zitao would like to see (and won't like to see but should be here having to see it with them). Once or twice he's obliged Sehun calling him over, popping his head and a cold-handed peace sign into the frame. More than once or twice he's heard Sehun reminding Jongin not to walk in front of him because he was filming and  _now I have to do it all again and I worded it perfect the first time and can't remember it all_. Zitao is so loved in his absence, and the capacity on his phone is going to feel it when Sehun is reunited with the hotel wifi.  
  
As far as Sehun has seen there's no one around them that looks as though they're watching in, but it's hard to ever be sure. Too uncertain and too high-risk for any of his preferred methods of persuasion, at least, so he just digs his chin into Junmyeon's shoulder again with more weight. "Smile."  
  
Junmyeon leans forward, checking his hair on the screen and giving it a comb through with his fingers before settling back at Sehun's shoulder. Sehun holding the phone at eye level to himself, even bent down, gives Junmyeon the angle distortion of bigger eyes. His smile ends up something of a squint to combat that, which really looks closer to a glare by the time Sehun's thumb has successfully hit the shutter.  
  
Junmyeon steps out from the loop of Sehun's arm and pulls his hood back up. From the commotion around them it looks like they're about ready to head back out into the rain. The sheltered steps of a church had been the nearest cover when the rain turned from downpour to torrential — Junmyeon would have liked to see inside, but it's not scheduled and the weather has already held them up.  
  
"What is that," Sehun's laughing so hard, pushing the screen at Junmyeon. "You totally look like you were forced to be in it."  
  
Junmyeon gasps. "I wonder why."  
  
Shoving his phone back into his pocket, Sehun nudges Junmyeon's shoulder with his own, and that's a game Junmyeon can't ever win. "Why are you like this~"  
  
Because he's cold, wet, hungry, jet legged, and always comes out looking far smaller and prettier than he thinks he actually is when he's in other people's selcas is the simple answer. Because it made Sehun laugh, will make Zitao laugh, and Junmyeon gets as much satisfaction from his boys' exasperation with his bad behaviour as they do from his praise of their good.  
  
"When we call Tao I'm telling him." Sehun threatens, features scrunched tight as rain immediately blows straight under the umbrella they're sharing. Junmyeon is  _so_  scared. Pressing in tight and supporting Sehun's arm seems to help keep them a little more efficiently sheltered. Ahead of them Minseok and the staff he's sharing with can't seem to coordinate the same idea, both of them with one shoulder soaked through.  
  
"Telling him that I've been patiently waiting and excusing you to staff all day so you can take pictures for him?"  
  
"Telling him that 2015 hyung is as awful as last year's."  
  
Junmyeon laughs but Sehun doesn't. It's hard to judge his expression when they're walking so fast, weaving through crowded streets to avoid collisions with the hundreds of other umbrellas. Sehun is quieter when he adds, "We haven't seen him since, he doesn't know."  
  
"I'm pretty sure he'll have assumed." Junmyeon smiles. Sehun's head droops lower. Zitao had said he was glad that they'd be together, at least, but their grand total of three weeks scheduled apart is more like six months in Tao time. "He's fine, Sehunnie. He's probably been so happy to visit home he won't have even missed us."

"No." Sehun pouts, although Zitao already forwarded them both photos from friend's Instagrams — the kind Zitao always sends from Qingdao: friends neither of them recognise without being reminded of names, the ocean, the sky. Zitao is back in Korea now, though, and he's leaving before they can join him. "We should call him tonight in case we can't tomorrow and it's too late."  
  
"We should." Junmyeon agrees, and for the briefest moment rests his head against Sehun's shoulder.

 

  
˘

  
The rain doesn't let up into the night. Junmyeon lay listening to it for all of twenty seconds after getting warm and dry before Sehun invited himself in, and now it's drowned out by the tv and Sehun's running commentary on which photos he's sending.  
  
"Are we watching this?" Junmyeon butts in, because he's understood approximately three words of this documentary so far and he doesn't need to know any more to not like the direction it's going in. "I think she's going to have surgery."  
  
"Yes," Sehun says without looking away from his task of cropping out the top of Jongin's head from a photo of a bronze statue.  
  
"She's having surgery," Junmyeon informs Sehun, who entirely isn't watching, and buries his face between Sehun's shoulder and the pillow he's propped up against. It's quite nice here, actually — warm and dark, so Junmyeon decides to stay beyond the squelching sounds on the screen.  
  
They have to wait up until a little later anyway to catch Zitao when he's awake, and twenty minutes have passed by the time Sehun has a queue of photos sending and a hand free to pet Junmyeon's hair. "Hyung, don't fall asleep there." Better late than never. "Hyung, your chin is digging into me—  _Hyung_."  
  
Junmyeon wakes when his pillow shifts from underneath him, Sehun climbing up from the bed and leaving him to slip down against the headboard.  
  
"I'm getting a drink, do you want anything? It's another hour until we can call."  
  
Junmyeon's reply is muffled by the pillow his face is planted in. Sehun gets him a drink too.  
  
  
The red lines imprinted on Junmyeon's cheek don't fade until it's nearly time for them to call, and despite their decision to dim the lights he feels a lot more awake now. Sehun is supposed to be on watch duty to see when Zitao gets online, but it's only some spectacularly fast deaths on Temple Run that's keeping him upright. If he could be counted as still upright — Junmyeon's iPad propped against his bent knees, his head heavy on Junmyeon's chest.  
  
"I didn't know you could die that soon into the game."  
  
Sehun can't find the energy to look up, but Junmyeon sounds like he's smiling. Eyes on the screen, lips to Sehun's hair. "You don't even play it," Sehun counters after a yawn.  
  
"No, I just have kids that won't buy their own tablet and get bored playing without company." Junmyeon drops a kiss to Sehun's hair and isn't surprised in the least when Sehun wriggles in displeasure. "I think I know every song from that rhythm game Tao plays by heart."  
  
"We're not your children." Sehun's almost worn the words out he's said them so many times, but whether he means it to sound of amicable disapproval or not it only earns him another kiss. "No, hyung— ugh." He closes out of the game, long since having died yet again, to answer Zitao's incoming call.  
  
"mama, Huna, good morning!" Zitao exclaims before he's even come into focus on the screen, hand a blur as he waves. His room is dim, too, and his hair is sticking up at an angle from where he's only a few minutes removed from his pillow. He rakes his fingers through it and gives them both a pixel-distorted frown when there's a groan underlying a peal of laughter in response. "What? Are you laughing at me?"  
  
Junmyeon purses his lips as Sehun butts his head back onto his shoulder. "You encourage him." Sehun's tone doesn't really give away if that's a terrible thing or not. "And it's night here."  
  
"Good morning," Junmyeon says over Sehun's head with a little wave of his fingers. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Still kinda gross." Zitao pouts. "I'll probably go get checked out at the hospital again before I leave." From what they can see on the screen he at least looks well rested from his short vacation. Days at home always give him a glow.  
  
"Let us know how it goes."  
  
Zitao nods, then yawns. Sehun yawns again, too.  
  
"Sehunnie sent you photos," Junmyeon prompts when neither of them resume conversation, "He's spent all day on it."  
  
"I know!" Zitao disappears from view for a moment, ducked to the side, and when he pops back up he's holding his other phone. "I had like a hundred messages when I woke up, I was worried something had happened," he says with a pout, swiping his thumb across the screen and tapping through a few times before holding it up to show them. Or to show Junmyeon, at least — Sehun's fully aware of the stream of photos pushing their last conversation well out of view. "They're nice though, but I only looked at a few before I called."  
  
The thing is, they travel a lot and are used to travelling. It's not that it isn't interesting or exciting any more, but the point of fitting in a Skype session wasn't to talk about sightseeing. Zitao spends upward of five minutes focused on his other phone, giving them a quiet running commentary on the photos he's scrolling through. Sehun closes his eyes and just listens; Junmyeon yawns into his hair. It's not like they all get lonely in the same way Zitao does, but his ways of dealing with distance have endeared comfortable silences. It's nice to just sit with people you love, just be around them, Zitao explained the first time he asked Sehun to fall asleep with him from the other side of the world.  
  
"Ah, Huna—"  
  
Sehun has been holding the iPad up until now, rested on Junmyeon's stomach with his fingers splayed over the back. He's getting drowsier, his weakening grip tilting them out of view.  
  
Junmyeon has to stretch to take over from him, giving Zitao a sweet little smile when they're back in view. "I think that means we'd better go, Taozi."  
  
Zitao looks a touch disappointed. He gestures for Junmyeon to turn the camera so he can have Sehun back in view again where he's drooped down further and is awkwardly bent into Junmyeon's chest. "Yeah, I guess. I should go do stuff anyway, we only have a day until we're leaving too. —Oh! Wait a moment, though." Everything on screen blurs suddenly. Zitao is out of view and the ceiling lights streak past before his phone is unceremoniously pushed up against something to keep it standing.  
  
Sehun cracks open an eye at all of the scuffling noises. Makes a confused, gruff sound into Junmyeon's sweater when there's no Zitao on screen. Junmyeon shrugs in reply. He gives Sehun a gentle pat with his free hand to try and encourage him back into a more comfortable position, but Sehun just grumbles again.  
  
Heavy footsteps precede Zitao popping back into view. He looks even more dishevelled than before. "She wants to say hi too!" He smiles all teeth and crescent eyes as he hoists Candy up into view. Candy cranes forward to sniff at his phone, her small nose taking up the entirety of the screen, then tries to turn away from it in his hands. Zitao turns her again, her whole tiny, fluffy body fitting snug in his palms. "Even though you can hear them, Huna and mama are a long way away," he informs her as she continues to try and paw her way out of his hold. "But they'll be back soon."  
  
"We will," Junmyeon agrees, and Sehun makes a sound in support of the notion. Junmyeon isn't beyond giving Candy a wave, but she doesn't look very interested in them. She looks a lot more interested in finding a way back down to the floor.  
  
"Say goodbye," Zitao coos, raising her towards the camera. Candy snarls, soft and high pitched, and Zitao squeals in delight. "See! She said she loves you."  
  
"Huh." Sehun isn't too sure about Zitao's proficiency in speaking dog. They both say goodbye to her, though, at risk of Zitao taking offence, and repeat the conversation of Zitao's upcoming hospital visit and reports back before starting on the lengthily process of saying goodbye to him.  
  
"The picture of you together was really cute, by the way." Zitao smiles warm and close to the screen as he lifts his phone back up, "I'll send you guys one before I go out."  
  
  
Junmyeon doesn't use Skype by himself very often, and it takes him a few seconds to figure out what to do once Zitao has blown around six kisses and the screen has gone black. Sehun has sagged down so far he's good as using Junmyeon's stomach as a pillow, so Junmyeon attempts to set his tablet down without disturbing him. Not twenty seconds later both of their phones buzz, though, and Sehun groans.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Junmyeon smiles, running a hand over Sehun's shoulder. "He'll still be there being cute in the morning."  
  
"Mm." It's tempting to make himself more comfortable here now there's a warm hand soothing over his back, but he can't stay like this all night. Junmyeon would feel cramped eventually, if his belly growling into Sehun's ear didn't deter him sooner.  
  
"Are you going back to your own room?" Junmyeon asks, because Sehun isn't quite as predictably clingy as Zitao. If it were Zitao he would have already started moving things around to accommodate him.   
  
"Yeah." Sehun should change. And sort out his things for the morning, pack the last of his luggage for the flight home. But instead Sehun slopes down further, inhales slow and deep with his face pressed uncomfortably into Junmyeon's soft sweater and solid stomach. "Wait, no," he amends without explanation once he's managed to sit back upright.   
  
Between them locking the door, elbowing each other for space at the mirror, stripping down for bed, Junmyeon makes sure to pass on all of Zitao's kisses.


End file.
